


The Moon Rises Fast

by Semi_Weird_Shipper



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Recovery, Sad Ending, Slash, Suspense, Transformer Sparklings, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Weird_Shipper/pseuds/Semi_Weird_Shipper
Summary: Written during Transformers Robots in Disguise when Starscream shows up towards the end. Megatron's formation is set by how he left off in Prime.Starscream has been getting more and more emotional nowadays. At first he thought it must have been a glitch by his new body, until one day he finally noticed what exactly was causing the problem. Now all he can do is try to ignore the feelings, but sometimes he just gets so upset.... If only Megatron would come.





	The Moon Rises Fast

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just to get it the hell out of my head. Sometimes I just get bored and my mind won't shut up. This short fic is pretty aimless, not really supposed to go anywhere. I don't normally do mpreg, but this was exceptional. I don't know, maybe if it gets enough credit then I'll add another chapter. Just whatev' ya know?
> 
> Here it is... The Moon Rises too Fast.

Another failed attempt to get those pesky little minicons led here. To this moment. Starscream wandered out in the many acres of endless green field, staring at the moon in which seemed to glisten like a devils eye in the afar. There were frogs croaking, cicadas playing and fireflies dancing. And even though it meant nothing to the lonely jet, it still meant everything to the world.

He walked as if he were lost inside his own processor, blind to the world and all that was surrounding him. There was a small tumble to his steps almost as if he would fall at any moment, but wouldn't. Starscream refused to let himself fall. His spark was hurting right now, and only these warm, lonely nights could enlighten him.

The harvest moon lifted more and more into the sky, losing its blood orange color to settle with a brownish sheen before flickering off that pale white glow. The stars twinkled. Starscream looked at them, his mouth slightly gapped as he wondered where his spark mate was and what he may be doing. After the Unicron incident, bravely facing predacons and surviving, Starscream promised he'd seek revenge on Megatron for everything he did... But there were times when the weight of his caged pain became an anchor and he had no choice but to release his emotions for a while.

Starscream stopped walking, standing still in the breeze whipping past his frame. He imagined Megatron somewhere on Cybertron, probably lost, aimlessly wandering around with no where to go and no one to talk to. Or he could have found someone to acompany him. Starscream wouldn't doubt that Lord Megatron would cheat their bond and throw all his promises down a black hole just to find better pleasure in someone else. After all, pleasure and power were the greatest things a master warlord like himself would most want.

Starscream was sad. Officially and utterly sad. He tried to replace that feeling with anger and hate, but it always returned to sadness. He looked at the long grass and closed his optics, sighing very softly while opening his spark chamber. An elegant, beautiful glow emerged from his chest and lit up part of the field in front of him. The wind blew in through his chest, calming sensors and allowing circuitry to cool. Starscream enjoyed the feeling with what allowed censent his processor had to offer and opened his optics slowly.

A light barely audible beeping filled the space along with the solo sound of clicks. Starscream stared at the shadows formation on the lit grass in front of him. It was a unique shape, boxy and sharp with the outlining of wings adorning the small background. It was a seeker, and not just any seeker, a sparkling....

Starscream's sparkling.

Megatron had unknowingly broken through his carrier chamber sometime during interface before the war ended, and neither one knew of this. Starscream hadn't even been aware until after he transformed into his new body and decided one night to get frisky with himself. He found the small protoform hiding right behind his spark, taking refuge in his chamber and building life off of his own data. Sparklings were a rare conduct. They take heavily advanced processing and networking to create. Obviously it was simple for Starscream who hadn't even noticed for countless cycles that he was carrying. The little lifeform just feasted off his data and internal networking until it was ready to be out in the open.

All Starscream would have to do is pull the little sucker out of his spark chamber and give him a operational upgrade, then he could start walking, talking, learning and seeing. Some mechs are built with special protoforms in their chassis for adaption and breeding. Starscream happened to be one of those very few un-fortunate. The sparkling stayed the exact same size as when it was first brought to life by Megatron's own inner core. His processor just grew by learning from his carrier, evolving by his own data, energon and sensornet.

Starscream lifted his servo and moved it inside his spark chamber, gently folding his claws around wires and feeling the smooth pump of their shared core. He brushed the sparkling's head and jostled when he felt the surprise from his own action against the baby mech. It made him feel amazing and happy, but also very sad and alone. He couldn't take the sparkling out and give him proper life. Because... Megatron wasn't here.

Starscream removed his servo and pulled a dark glowing crystal out of his subspace. It shined a demonish purple with black stripes down the sides. Dark energon. Starscream brought the deadly material up to his face, feeling its heat and sensing the bitter attitude of its power inside. "I could do it, you know," he mumbled, voice sad and angry.

Starscream gazed up at the sky and stared at all the diminishing stars that couldn't stand the brightness of the moon. "I could do it... I could find you and..." His optics almost teared which was extremely weak and he dropped the tragic piece of death in his servos.

Starscream wished that Megatron could hear him right now. He wished he could talk to him and try to explain how much he changed since he found their sparkling. How he wanted to start a new life and forget all that happened. Starscream would do anything at this point. Given such maternal instincts made it much easier to forgive and want the better in life. And right now, all that really mattered was this sparkling.

Starscream rubbed his face plates, going back over the last couple days in his head. He had arrived back on this backwash planet looking for the clever little minicons and ended up fortunately finding the dark star saber. Although he never found the minicons, he did encounter autobots and the most famous Bumblebee. He explained the astounding story time and time again about how he bravely faced the predacons back on Darkmount and now wanted nothing more than to get revenge on Megatron.

Now he didn't want to hate Megatron anymore. It wasn't worth it.

A small cry happened. Starscream sunk to his knees, chest heavy and aching. The sparkling was overdue and wanted out, but he couldn't let it. He tried to keep from sobbing as he endured the horrible emotions running through him like his energon was deeply infected. His optics opened and he stared at the dark energon in front of him, admiring its power but hating how it corrupted the greatest thing he'd ever had. Starscream knew that if he could just stick himself then he could find Megatron and seek revenge, but that would kill the sparkling.

Starscream had no choice but to live on by himself, trying to ignore this sparkling and continuing his wrath on the autobots. It was all he could do. Nothing else was going to change. He was absolutely hopeless and alone.

Just as Starscream was about to pull himself together enough to store the energon and shut his chamber, a faint noise caught his attention. His tracking signals went crazy and he tensed for a fight until the sound grew louder. It was a powerful engine in the distance, hazy and loud. Starscream knew that sound. He looked up in the direction in which two red lights from some kind of plane or jet flew closer. The shape, the size and the sound was all too familiar. It put Starscream in awe, "It can't be.…"

The jet came to a fast halt in the air and transformed into non other than Megatron. He was big, tall, furious and foreboding looking. His new battle armor that he'd been so graciously given after his clean slate was still quite the same. The only difference was that his face lacked any form of hate, despair or wrath. Megatron stood up fully and faced the other mech, his frame tightening like he wanted to do something but couldn't. He only relaxed, stared for a moment before slowly beginning to walk over.

Starscream felt like he was seeing a ghost. Megatron was here, right in front of him! It didn't feel real. Starscream couldn't move, couldn't speak and couldn't think. All he could think was how torturously slow the big mech was walking, so close and yet so far away. Megatron looked so mighty, so enchanting, so lost and roaring with hate. It made Starscream shiver.

Megatron came to a stop before the kneeling seeker and lifted out his servo. Starscream felt like he was going to pass out as he cautiously lifted his servo up to meet the warlords. His soul closed, everything went warm and his spark rate rocketed. The feeling of those large claws engulfing his own and squeezing felt so secure and possessive.

"Lord Megatron," Starscream whispered, staring at the bigger mech with wonder.

Megatron hushed him and ran a free claw over his warm cheeks and over his chin. "Yes Starscream, I am here for you now," he said, voice proud but soft, "I've spent too long trying to find my way again. But after I felt your sparks calling out, I knew then what I was meant to do. And so I came."

Starscream felt like a part of him was brought to life just by feeling the warmth and comfort of the big mech being so close to him, holding his hand and clenching softly. "You knew?" he whispered, feeling his chest light up.

"Yes," Megatron's voice was seemingly holding something, something that sounded nervous and hesitant. He glanced away, optics moving across the unseen formation of Starscream's new body, "I admit I wasn't there for the importance of what could have our sparkling waking up to the undying presence of his carriers."

"What made you come?" Starscream had to ask, sounding let down and surprised.

Megatron loosened up and tensed as he vented in, "After my awakening, the most important goal for me had not been you, Starscream. And so I left, seeking out another path for me to follow that would lead me to redemption and recovery so that I may better myself and right my wrongs. On my way, however, I found nothing other than despair, and that despair helped guide me through the process of what was truly important."

That left Starscream parsley stung and nearly quivering, but he stayed still, looking at the former warlord like he was a depressing melody. His processor demanded him to inflict hatred, pain, get revenge and spite the fragger. His spark wanted otherwise though. "You... left me," a almost fake glare was all he could do before trying to look away.

Megatron tightened his hold on the seekers servo and moved closer, their chests almost touching. He used his free servo to grip Starscream's chin, gently forcing him to lock optics. "I believe the correct way to restate that is 'I left you both,'" he admitted, a disappointed smile spreading across his face before sadly disappearing, "But that is one mistake that I never intend to make again, dear Starscream."

Starscream couldn't be angry. The enticing feel of those servos gently caressing and holding his body, that big, powerful frame just millimeters away from him was like Primus gifted him with more than just love. Feelings once shared but forgotten came rushing back like smooth fog. A slow motion built of movements and words like a romantic novel. Megatron stroked Starscream's cheek with his thumb and just stared, relishing in every moment that was worth savoring.

"You're back now?" Starscream said to himself, a wobbly smile forming on his face. His spark thumped happily and the light grew. He reached up and touched the mech's scarred face, anticipating the problem. "And what of the outcome?" he tried teasing, gesturing to himself, "How do you feel after my vigorous.... transformation?"

Megatron's shoulders lifted and he looked away, a simple heat rushing into his metal cheeks, "A little intimidated by your size difference." He made a noise that sounded like a protested laugh, but his optics returned, very content, "The same can't be said about mine, however."

Starscream must have smiled his first ever real smile in eons, for even the moon did flips in the sky by how much it lit up Megatron's world. Their bond sparkled strong and their invisible strings pulled them close together. Starscream and Megatron's servos maneuvered over each other, their bodies colliding with several loving clanks, ventilations hitching, crying, passionate, undoubted, and optics revealing the silvered hope.

Megatron cupped his servos inside Starscream's chassis with infinite gentleness and cradled the small sparkling like it was expensive glass. The wires and pumps manually detached and he was able to pull the protoform out carefully. Starscream moaned and whimpered when he proceeded, gasping for it left him feeling empty and deserted. But when he looked down and saw the sweet's minor squirming in Megatron's arms, Starscream swore right then that he had never seen anything more magnificent or beautiful.

Megatron held the sparkling on one arm, softly stroked and patted him with the other and smiled. He looked so weakened, blithe, and relieved. When he met optics with his Screamer, he vented a silent sigh and opened his chest plates. His bright blue spark pulsed with pride and he calmed its eager pulses before bringing the sparkling up to his core. Starscream watched, arrogant, angry and hateful recognition totally forgotten as he observed the wonder unwinding before him. Nothing mattered now. And that was the truth.

Megatron cradled the protoform against his spark and released something that sounded like a moan. He relaxed, enjoying the feeling of their emotions dancing through him like he was the ballroom. Innocence, ignorance and gullibility could be felt along with the glorious tingle of amusement and utter joy. Then there was a noise.

"Ehh-ah," Megatron pulled the sparkling away and lowered it to where they both could see.

The simple glow of blue passed through the slits of the sparklings optics as he worked to open them. His arms and legs moved around, trying to touch and be touched. He had silver, black and red coloring with half white and half purple wings. One could easily tell that he had mostly Megatron's broad muscles and Starscream's seeker formation, but his optics were what made the most difference.

Starscream felt fuzzy inside, his processor dizzy and fogged with gooie senses. The sparkling was gorgeous and beautiful. He ran his claws along his little arm and almost busted into cries when the little sucker grabbed his index finger and made a small, happy squeal. This caused Starscream to laugh and he rocked the sparkling in his arms before looking up at Megatron... who wasn't there anymore.

Starscream's optics squinted in confusion and he frowned, gazing around like he was a lost child. Megatron was completely gone, the wind was colder and the moon was that reddish harvest color it was when he first ventured out here. In a moment of panic and confusion, Starscream clutched the sparkling closer to his chest and turned around in countless circles only to find nothing. "Megatron?.... Megatron?"

Nothing.

When he stopped, he unfolded his arms and revealed the sparkling. It wasn't alive. He had taken the protoform out of his chest by himself. There was no Megatron to begin with. It was only his processor playing tricks on him. Starscream never felt more broken in his entire life. He lifted the sparkling and examined it like it was a shredded object. Without Megatron he couldn't connect the last of its data and update it to properly bring it to life.

Starscream fretted that he might have just made the huge mistake of accidently killing his own sparkling. 


End file.
